


Highlights from the Crew Info Board

by Prof_Anity



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, Coming of Age, Gen, That's most of the thing, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Anity/pseuds/Prof_Anity
Summary: Selections from the Crew Info Board in-between major life events of the Tempest crew.





	Highlights from the Crew Info Board

My latest discovery

I am fascinated to find out that humans require a special device to clean their teeth. Angara merely require focusing our natural bioelectric field to repel food debris. Do other species make use of these “toothbrushes”? [Jaal]

[Comments]

> Oh Jaal, you wouldn’t believe how much people spend on certain toothbrushes. Then again, it’s not easy or cheap to harness mass effect fields in a tiny handheld space. I could tell you more about it if you stop by. [Suvi]

>> I would like that, thank you, Suvi. [Jaal] 

* * *

Anybody here ever play Galaxy of Fantasy?

I was just thinking about all the raids I used to take part in, that’s one thing I miss from the Milky Way. [Liam]

[Comments]

> Liam, you know that stuff melts your brain right? [Ryder]

>> Hey Ryder, I notice you use flame biotics just like the fire mages, what level were you? [Liam]

>>> ...I maxed out my character. [Ryder]

* * *

 Subject empty

Note to self: Never get in a vehicle with Ryder at the wheel ever again, especially on low-gravity rocks with deep craters. [Drack]

[Comments]

> Uhh, Drack, mistook the public crew board for your private journal again? [Peebee]

>> Yeah, but useful info regardless. [Drack]

>>> You don’t have to tell me twice. [Cora]

* * *

 Little duck???

“Little duck.” Who the [profanity deleted] does he think he is?? He’s lucky I didn't leave him for the kett to find, I swear!

[Comments]

> Ryder, you’ve been ranting about Massani for an hour now, I think you could let it rest. And that's coming from me. [Liam]

>> Pathfinder, is there an underlying issue here? Come see me if you want to talk. [Lexi]

* * *

 Possible cultural exchange

I have an idea. Perhaps the team could come together regularly to tell stories from our lives, or our people’s histories. Understanding the past is the quickest way to uplift our collective future. [Jaal]

[Comments]

> You got it. [Vetra]

>> That’s wonderful, Jaal! I have some stories from college that I’d love to recount. [Suvi]

>>> I mean, I only open up when I’m in a vehicle hurtling through the desert at 161 kilometers per hour, but I’m sure I got some grievances about asari culture to share. [Peebee]

* * *

 This is the greatest thing ever

Guys I just found out Ryder’s middle name is Shelly and oh Goddess I'm still laughing I can't believe I ever slept with someone named Shelly [Peebee]

[Comments]

> ...Peebee. That’s all. [Ryder]

>> Anything you say, Shelly! [Peebee]

>>> I do not get it. Does that name mean something else? [Jaal]

* * *

 Open Letter

Hey all, I wanted to make a statement. Our success with Meridian and defeating the Archon, among other things (dying, a couple of times), has helped me gain some perspective. About our mission, and being a leader. I tried, and failed, being a hardass. Being pragmatic to an impossible degree. And frankly...it wasn't healthy. I was a kid, trying to be brave (Still kind of am). Trying so hard to fill the role my father made. And I am not him. I have all of you, for one.

Cora, thanks for trusting me. Liam, thank you for keeping me grounded. Jaal, you've shown me so much new things, it’s amazing. Vetra, you’ve been the best older sister. Peebee, man, things are wild and unpredictable with you. And Drack...you big lug.

Gil, Kallo, Lexi, none of us could do any of this without you. And Suvi...there’s nothing I can say here that I haven't already told you.

On to new things. Thanks. [Ryder]

[Comments]

> You’re cool, Shelly. [Peebee]

>> _Trying_ to have a moment here, Peebee. [Ryder]

>>> Is there actually a reason for this mockery or is Peebee just being herself? [Jaal]

>>>> Sidestepping all of that...Sid and I are beyond grateful for you, Ryder. [Vetra]

* * *

 We might be getting a new member soon

Hey everyone, my little bro Scott has been interested in joining us once his therapy’s over. Just thought you should know. [Ryder]

[Comments]

> Two Ryders on a ship?? I wish I hadn't ditched the escape pod. [Peebee]

>> I've met him, he’s a sweet kid. Definitely less of a handful than our Pathfinder here. [Cora]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing ME characters. The Crew Info Board was one of my favorite features of the game, and I saw so much potential for writing here.
> 
> My Ryder's name is Dana Shelly, and her bro's name is Daniel Scott.
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome!


End file.
